Only Fools Rush Love
by Madness-mayhem
Summary: This is something I wrote based on a headcanon I thought of! Spamano vs. Spaita, a Prumano later on. NSFW in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Lovino had loved Antonio for as long as he could remember.  
>He had been put into the Spaniard's care when he was young, and at first Lovino was sure he would be just as much of an asshole as everyone else seemed to be, loving his brother more and caring for the much more talented Feliciano. But then he met him, and even though he'd been small he looked into those bright, sparkling green eyes and felt his heart stutter.<br>And although Lovino knew immediately that this man would mean great things to him, he was scared, scared that Antonio would treasure his brother more as everyone had always done, scared that it was love, because he was not going to fall in love with a bastard who was always too fucking cheery.  
>So obviously, the solution was to be useless and trash his house.<br>For some reason, Antonio kept Lovino around as he grew up. Treated him kindly, smiled at him, offered him advice. And every single time that bright smile turned on him his heart swelled and his head pounded with fear, fear that he'd mess up somehow and look like an idiot.  
>When he left Antonio's house to go live with his brother in Italy, he was disappointed, worried he'd never see Antonio again. The cheery man simply laughed, saying that "Of course I'll visit my favorite Italians! Don't worry, Lovi, you'll be seeing me again!"<br>Of course, that had been 3 years ago. Lovino had only seen Antonio during Christmas, and he always apologized, saying he was busy and that he'd visit more next year. It irritated him, since Feliciano had enough money from their rich grandfather to get them both tickets to Spain to visit Antonio, but Feliciano spent it all on buying his brand new Ferrari. Feliciano loved that thing, he'd go out for a drive all the time, although he'd go out the same day a month, every month, for at least 6 hours and return with a glow to him. Whenever Lovino asked what made him so fucking happy, Feliciano would reply, "Ve, just meeting a friend!" and give a huge, airheaded grin.  
>Sighing, Lovino took a sip of his coffee, scowling at it when he realized how cold it was. He must've been sitting there longer than he thought. Standing up, he dumped the coffee out in the sink and glanced at the calendar. That's right, it was his birthday today. He was turning 20 today, finally. Antonio told him he was going to visit today, although he wasn't sure how much stock he could put in it. The Spaniard was so forgetful he'd forget his own birthday, let alone Lovino's.<br>"Fratellooo!"  
>Lovino flinched at the bubbly voice. <em>It's too fucking early for that happy and loud of a voice.<em> He groaned, putting a hand to his forehead while turning around to glare at his younger brother. The idiot was wearing a pair of shorts – how the fuck he managed to wear shorts that were that short without showing anything was beyond him – and a bright pink t-shirt. "What do you want?"  
>Feliciano rubbed at his eye before grinning and bouncing forward, wrapping his arms around Lovino and nearly sending them both to the ground. "Buon compleanno, Lovino!"<br>Lovino stiffened, pushing at Feliciano. "Get the fuck off me!"  
>The younger Italian whined, tightening his grip. Feliciano usually wasn't that strong but holy fuck when he wanted to hold on you'd better hope you weren't between his arms. Lovino cursed at him and pushed at him again, just starting to yell when the doorbell rang.<br>Lovino froze, going completely still. That couldn't be…  
>Felciano made a soft noise and let go of him, bouncing to the door and opening it. "Tonio!"<br>Lovino flinched at Feliciano's delighted squeal, retreating further into the house so he didn't have to watch their little greeting tradition: a hug, a kiss on the cheek, a "I missed you so much, ve~!", and of course, the bit that hurt most, "I missed you too, Feli! Gosh, did you get cuter since I last saw you?"  
>Giving a growl, Lovino sat on the couch rather forcefully, huffing. He stared at the ground. Why was Antonio actually visiting now, when all of his other promises of visits were hollow? What changed?<br>The oldest Italian definitely didn't know, but he did know one thing: today he was going to confess, and today he wanted Antonio for his birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

I just have to say, thank you so much for the reviews! I have to admit, I forgot about this account for a while, and I never really expected anyone to like this story so it was quite a shock when I got an email about the reviews on this!

This chapter and the next were written a while ago, so the fourth chapter will hopefully be a little better than these ones!

Thank you so much for reading!

* * *

><p>Lovino was honestly surprised at how many people showed up at the party. There was Antonio and Feliciano, of course, and the potato that was always hanging around his younger brother. Although what he wasn't expecting was Gilbert, an annoying albino who always seemed to push just the right button to piss him off, Francis, the perverted bastard that always had his hands on Antonio without the oblivious idiot noticing, Arthur, a constantly annoyed Brit who yelled at Francis non-fucking-stop, and Matthew, a Canadian who tended to not be noticed. The reason was usually because of his louder brother, Alfred, and Matthew was usually either not recognized or mistaken for him.<p>

Even though there were only 8 people there, Lovino felt crowded. He stayed near the corners of the room, away from everyone else. However, his plan backfired when the partiers followed him, seeing as he was the entire point of the party.

"Happy birthday, Lovino."

Lovino turned, jumping back a bit when he found himself staring straight into violet eyes. "Matthew! Ah, grazie."

Matthew was shy and quiet, blond locks sometimes covering his bespectacled eyes. Really, his eyes were beautiful. They shouldn't be covered when they had such a wonderful expression of timidity and innocence in them. Matthew was one of the few people that Lovino was kind to, seeing as everyone treated Matthew just as badly as they usually treated Lovino.

Shaking hands held out a wrapped gift. "I-I got you a present. Y'know, because it's your birthday." The Canadian blushed, staring down at the ground.

Lovino took the gift, placing it on the table. "Grazie, Matthew."

Blushing even more, Matthew stuttered out, "I-It's fine," before melting into the crowd again.

With a sigh, Lovino took a sip of his drink. Huh, not bad for Pepsi. He started to slink away from the group again when a hand touched his shoulder. "Mon cher, you cannot leave before I give you your present! You desperately need it."

Rolling his eyes at the annoying Frenchman, Lovino turned around. "What is it this year, Francis? Handcuffs? A riding crop? Another fucking vibrator? Get it through your thick ass head that I'm not as kinky as that son of a bitch potato is."

Francis simply laughed. "Non, mon cher. This year, I have brought you something even better! But you don't get to know what it is until you open it~!"

Lovino glanced at the box, untrusting. The box was small and only about an inch or two tall, but quite wide. What could he possibly have bought for him? Really, many of the Frenchman's usual perverted gifts could fit in it. Very hesitantly, Lovino took the box and shook it gently. Rattling sounds were heard from inside, but there obviously wasn't very much empty space. So it definitely couldn't be handcuffs or something of that variety…

Shrugging, Lovino placed it on the table. "Fine. It's not like I could reject a gift anyways, Grandpa would come down from heaven to wring my neck."

Francis gave him a smile, a way too friendly hand tracing his collarbone. "Well, mon cher, I must say adieu for now, since I must go find Arthur!" An evil grin spread across Francis' face as he walked away.

This time, Lovino managed to escape before anyone else saw him. He retreated to the back porch, pulling a cigarette and a lighter from his pocket. Placing the cigarette in his mouth, he cupped a hand around the end and clicked the lighter to life underneath it. Once the cigarette caught, Lovino pulled his hand away and let the lighter go out before shoving it back into his pocket. Heaving out a sigh, Lovino pulled the cigarette away from his lips to blow smoke into the night air before returning the cigarette to its place in between his lips.

"Hey, Lovino! I thought I'd find you out here."

Lovino scowled. Could he not get peace and quiet for five fucking minutes? He took a deep breath before turning around and taking the cigarette away from his mouth so he could speak properly. "What the fuck do you want, bastard?"

The albino in front of him sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I thought that you looked like you were having a rough time. So, being the awesome person I am, I thought I'd give you a little company out here! Plus, I didn't know where to put your gift."

Glaring at the very small box in Gilbert's hands, Lovino huffed. "Didn't you see the table piled with presents? Are you dense or what?" He turned around to stare at the moon. Really, it was so beautiful when the moon was full that he felt like he could be enraptured and hypnotized by its beauty, staring at it until the bright light fused with the tiny pinpricks around it that were stars-

"Oh, so you don't even want to try to guess what it is?"  
>Lovino growled. Seriously, this fucking bastard kept interrupting his thoughts! Turning around, he outstretched a hand and breathed out an angry huff of air. "Fine, fine. Hand it to me."<p>

Gilbert placed the box in his palm and Lovino turned it in his hand. It was small, yes, and by the feel of the wrapping paper it was one of those boxes that necklaces and earrings were sold in. But Gilbert didn't-

No, when he shook the box there was a sliding noise and a loud thunk. Obviously the object was much smaller that the box, and there was lots of space. Necklaces and earrings weren't sold like that.

Sighing, he handed the box back to Gilbert. "I don't know. Now can you put it on the table?"

Gilbert grinned. "Since you asked so nicely, I will!"

Lovino put the cigarette back in his mouth almost angrily as the sliding door slid open and then shut, leaving him alone outside with the crisp night air, the moon, and his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino knew he had to go back inside when he heard Feliciano wailing. He tossed the cigarette butt on the ground, crushing it with his foot before walking inside.

Feliciano was standing on the kitchen table, shrieking as he pointed at something on the ground. The tiny black thing scurried across the floor as Gilbert scrambled after it, trying to catch it with his hands. Ludwig stood next to the table, trying to get Feli down. Francis and Arthur were nowhere in sight, and Matthew was standing in the doorway, watching. Where was-?

"There you are Lovi!"

Oh.

There the bastard was. Behind him. Breathing practically on his neck and did he have to be so fucking close!

Lovino stepped forward, waving a hand at him. "What the fuck is going on?"

Just as the words left his mouth, as if on cue, the small black thing scurried up the table and Feliciano shrieked, jumping backwards and falling off the table. "SPIDERRRRRRRRRR!"

Antonio gasped and ran over to Feliciano, who was crying now as he held his head. Gilbert, meanwhile, slammed a hand down on the table and crushed the spider, making a disgusted face as he lifted his hand. Suddenly a grin spread across his face and he held it out to Ludwig, saying, "Look, West, the legs are still twitching!"

Ludwig looked over, nearly toppling over when he saw what was so close to his face. "Bruder! Don't do that!"

Lovino snickered. So the big Mr. Studly Potato was afraid of spiders? He would surely remember that.

Antonio tapped his shoulder, and Lovino suddenly realized that the Spaniard had been trying to talk to him. "What?"

"Do you have an icepack? Feli hurt his head."

Rolling his eyes, Lovino snorted. "Bet you it's not even that bad, he's a fucking crybaby. But the icepacks are in the freezer, dumbass. Where the fuck else would they be?"

Antonio blinked before a huge smile spread across his face. "Ooh! Of course!"

Damn, barely two minutes inside and already Lovino wanted to leave again as Antonio hurried over to the freezer to grab an icepack. The cheery Spaniard returned to Feliciano – who was still lying on the ground and crying – and fussed over him, placing the icepack on his head and helping him up.

Lovino almost snarled at that. The bastard was paying way too much attention to Feliciano. It was Lovino's birthday, right? Why the fuck was Feliciano getting all of the attention? Because the little airheaded idiot couldn't handle a fucking spider.

"Ahem. Ah, Lovino, Feliciano helped me pick out a gift for you."

Fuck, and now there was this bastard. He turned his head to glare at the Potato Bastard, glancing at the box in his hands. "Alright, go put it on the table, bastard. I'll have Feliciano open it so I don't get fucking potato germs on my hands."

The potato sighed, turning around to bring the box to the table as Lovino started to slink away again.

Sadly, his plans of escape were foiled once again as he bumped into Francis and Arthur in the doorway. They both appeared ruffled, hair messed up and a few buttons askew. Oh dear lord, they didn't release their fucking sexual tension in his fucking house, did they? "Where the fuck were you two?"

Francis gave a grin and Arthur snarled, answering the question. "This bloody frog tried to haul me off into a bedroom!"

Lovino sighed. "Don't do that in my fucking house."

Francis blew him a kiss as he walked away and Lovino shivered with disgust, looking to Arthur as the Brit rummaged in his pockets. "I brought you a gift, just can't seem to…find it…"

After a minute, triumph spread across his face and he pulled something out of his pocket, a box that didn't look like it could've fit in his pockets at all. "Here!"

Taking it from Arthur's hands, Lovino shook it gently, surprised when he didn't hear any noise. "Alright, grazie I guess."

Lovino turned away from Arthur, escaping the room before anyone else saw him so he could place the gift on the table. He stood there for a second, looking at all the presents, raking his mind to try and remember the last time he'd gotten this many presents on his birthday. Certainly, it must've been before Feliciano was born.

Shaking his head, Lovino returned to the kitchen, shocked to find that the chaos was sorted out and there was a birthday cake on the table, 20 candles lit. Everyone was crowded around the table, grinning, as they started singing "Happy Birthday."

He was a grown fucking man, a strong one, and Lovino felt like bursting into tears. He walked forward to the table as they finished, staring at the candles as Feliciano shouted encouragingly, "Make a wish, fratello!"

Lovino closed his eyes as he leaned over, blowing out the candles. Everyone cheered and pat his back as he stared at the cake.

_I wish for Antonio._

* * *

><p>Just a warning - the next chapter might take a while and will be smut so be prepared! Thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
